


When it rains (it pours)

by Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Lance!, Keith and Lance bond, Keith has a surprise for Lance, Langst, M/M, cries, im late, im sorry lance, keith comforts lance, this will have two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus/pseuds/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus
Summary: "So why did you want me to come out here with you? My family is still waiting for me--""I know."~-~-~Keith and Lance bond in the desert.





	When it rains (it pours)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote something for our favorite blue boy's birthday, happy birthday, Lance! 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first fic for this fandom, so I hope I wrote everyone in character. I take constructice criticism guys! Tell me what to fix!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

They landed on sand. 

Keith stepped out of the black lion, Lance grumpily making his way down the ramp of the red lion. 

"So why did you want me to come out here with you? My family is still waiting for me--" 

"I know." Keith doesn't elaborate, only walking over to his little shack, opening the door and sighing softly as dust swirls up in the living room, the place looking almost the same as it had before they left. The room still gave him the same empty feeling it had before, like it was dead. The walls and ceiling were discolored with mold, and it stunk. He could see a couple of lizards chilling out on the arm of a couch, in a sunbeam. A mouse scurries across the room as Keith walks in, and he grimaces.

Lance grumbles and follows him, still talking. 

"Well if you _know_ , then why are we here? I-I've really missed them, and I want to see them," Lance says, suddenly sounding vulnerable. Keith turns to him, feeling a little guilty for dragging him out here, a million miles from Cuba. Lance won't meet his gaze, a pained look on his face.

"I just... I feel like you haven't had very many good experiences in space. In-in Voltron, actually." Keith turns and goes into his bedroom, Lance following him quietly. "I wanted to surprise you, give you something to think about that isn't depressing, like... like how you died." 

Lance's mouth falls open. "How did you--?"

"Allura told me." Keith opened one of his drawers and pulled out some clothes. "Put these on. You've been wearing the same clothes for months, and I'm sure you want to get out of your suit." Lance catches the set of clothes, a look of surprise on his face. "They probably won't fit me anymore anyways," Keith gives a wry smile and turns to walk out of the room, pushing past Lance. 

"B-but..." 

"No buts. I'm gonna go find us some food, just come out when you're ready," he tells him, then shuts the door behind him. 

Lance looks down at the clothes in his hands and sighs, setting them on the bed and going to pull off his shirt. He jumps as he notices a lizard on Keith's window sill. He frowns at the creature. 

"Peeping tom," he says, sticking his tongue out at it.

He quickly dresses, realizing Keith's clothes were a little small, the black shirt squeezing his shoulders and the jeans tight around his hips. He frowns and wonders when he grew, and how he hadn't noticed. _It must be from all that training in Voltron..._ He sighs and pokes his head out the door. 

"Keith, your clothes are too small. Do you have anything bigger?"

Keith looks up from a can of Chef Boyardee, humming. "Maybe a pair of sweat pants, but you don't really have any other options. Of course, unless you want to try my dad's clothes, but I know those would drown you. They drown _me_." Keith hums. "Or, they did. I should look into that..." he furrows his brows, then looks back at the can. 

Lance finds the sweat pants and slips them on before stepping out of the room. "What's that?"

"Ravioli. Do you like ravioli? We've got spaghetti o's too." Keith holds out the can earnestly, his violet eyes clear and wide. Lance feels his face warm at the expression. 

"R-ravioli is fine," he mumbles, taking the can and turning away to hide his cheeks. "Do you have a working microwave? I'm fine with eating it cold if the power isn't working." 

Keith turns to check, and yes, the microwave is dead. "I can get you a fork? I might have to wash it though..." he opens up the drawer and yells as rats go scurrying. "O-on second thought, just be careful and eat with the lid. I think it might be your safest option."

Lance snorts. "It's hilarious how we've fought literal aliens trying to kill us, and we're scared of a few rats." Keith chuckles.

"Yeah." He grabs the can of spaghetti o's and opens it, bending the lid into a less dangerous shape to eat with. He slurps at the soupy substance and grimaces a little. "I never really realized how gross this stuff was until now," he mumbles. Lance hums. 

"Yeah, it's pretty gross. But it's kind of all we've got right now. I don't want to try opening the fridge." He looks over at it, seeing something leaking on the floor. "Anything in there is probably rotted to hell." 

Keith sighs. "Well I'd hoped to keep you here for at least another day, so I guess we'll have to go grocery shopping." Lance chokes on a ravioli, coughing into his hand. 

"At least another day? What for?!" 

"I told you, it's a surprise." 

Lance doesn't respond. Soon, it's just the scraping of their cans, and quiet slurping.

Keith finishes his off and sets the can on the counter, humming and looking out the window, where he can see clouds rolling in. _Soon._

~-~-~

"We'll have to take my motorcycle to get into town. It should still be running, it's been in the garage for a while..." Keith hums and puts his hands on his hips. His dads jeans fit loosely, and were in dire need of a belt. "I've got money saved up on a card for emergencies, so that's not an issue either."

Lance gives him a confused look. "Why can't we just take the black lion into town? It'd be easier, and we'd have a lot more storage for food and stuff."

"Lance, the black lion is huge. I cant exactly park it in front of walmart and call it good." 

Lance hums. "Well, do you have some sort of bag to put all the stuff in? Cause I don't really like the idea of having to hold onto bags and stay on a very fast death trap at the same time." 

Keith frowns. "I-I might? Maybe? Somewhere?" He sighs. "Maybe we could take Red... she's smaller than the black lion, and we can just park her nearby."

"One slight problem with that... Red is full of my stuff. Plus Kaltenecker." Keith leams against the garage door and groans. 

"Well, I don't have any more ideas. We won't need to get much, so we wont need much room. The only issue is just where I'll sit, since you'll be piloting." 

Lance blinks. "Oh, yeah. I... I guess you could sit on the floor? Kaltenecker didn't really have much of a problem getting here..." Lance grimaces. "I'd watch where you sit though. I uh... haven't had time to clean up all the cow patties." 

Keith groans again and knocks his head against the garage door. "We're cleaning that first, I'm not risking sitting in a pile of shit." 

Lance laughs. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You got any shovels?" Keith nods and opens the garage door, grunting at the effort it takes to get it up with its rusted panels. 

He grabs a couple of shovels off the wall and tosses one to Lance. "Better start now if we wanna get to town before dark."

"You can start shovelling, I'll take some of my stuff off of Red and load it into the Black Lion, if that's okay with you." Keith scoffs. 

"Good luck getting it to open for you. If you need to, you can just put your stuff in the garage. There should be enough room." Lance hums and nods, then stretches his arms a bit, giving a small smile. 

"Let's get to it." 

~-~-~

Lance glances over at Keith silently, watching him shovel shit out of a window the Red Lion had made for them at Lance's request. He looks away again as Keith stands up straight, wiping sweat off his brow. 

"How does a single cow shit so much? This is crazy," he groans, popping his back. 

Lance shrugs. "I dunno." He heaves another pile of crap out of the hole. "Cows are just shitty animals I guess." Keith snickers, and Lance looks up at him. "What's so funny?" 

"Shitty animals?" He _giggles_ and Lance flushes. 

"C-c'mon, that wasn't even that funny," Lance says, looking away and trying to hold back his smile. 

"It's been a while since I've heard you say anything even remotely funny, don't judge me." Keith calms his laughing and gives Lance a soft smile. "I've missed your jokes." 

And suddenly, Lance is reminded that Keith aged _two years._ In a week, at that. Lance looks away, furrowing his brows lightly. 

"How do you...?" Keith hums. 

"How do I deal with it?" Lance nods. "Well... I grew a bit. I had a lot of time to think, so I like to think my head is a lot clearer." 

"You seem... happier." 

"I am," Keith confirms. "I wish I could say the same about you." Lance looks away, leaning on his shovel. 

"I'm fine." Keith sighs. "I swear, I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." Keith leans his shovel against the pilot chair and moves closer to Lance. "You can talk to me, you know?" 

Lance steps back. "Th-there's nothing to talk about," he insists. "I'm fine, see?" He smiles, but the smile is painfully fake. "I'm okay." 

Keith looks at him sadly. "Lance..." 

"Look, we've still got a lot of shit to shovel, so let's just get back to work, okay?" Lance turns away and starts shovelling again, done with the conversation. Keith thinks the situation is a pretty good metaphor for dealing with Lance. _We've still got a lot of shit to shovel... yeah_ , Keith thinks. _Take it slow. He'll come around._

Keith sighs softly. "Okay." 

And so they shovel. 

~-~-~

"Alright Red, let's get going. Keith, get ready to be my human GPS, cuz I have no idea where the store is." 

Keith hums from his place on the floor. "Sure. It's not far from here." _Not with the lion, at least._ "It shouldn't take us more than 5 minutes to get there." 

"Perfect." Lance sits in the pilot seat, the sweat pants making it slightly slippery to sit on. He grounds himself and smiles, letting the control board. "Alright Red, let's get going." Red whirs to life around them and Lance starts steering her at Keith's instruction. "Which way, GPS?" 

Keith sighs at the nickname and points. 

After about 5 minutes of desert and another 5 minutes of town, they reach the store and Lance activates the cloaking Pidge added onto everyone's lions and parks in a discreet area behind the store. 

"Stay hidden, girl. We'll be back in a bit." Lance stands from the pilot seat and glances down at his sweatpants. "Should I--?" 

"You look fine. No one's going to judge you. But... they might recognize you," Keith mumbles to himself. "Maybe we should find a disguise for you. I think I'm fine, but... you might not be." Keith hums. "Hang on." He goes through one of the boxes they left on the ship and finds a beanie that he's never seen Lance wear. He tosses it at him. "Put that on." 

He keeps rummaging and finds a pair of sunglasses. "Those too," he says with a hum. "I think you'll be fine now." Lance looks down at the beanie and glasses and shrugs, putting them on. "Been a while since I wore this. When I found it in my room on the castle, I was surprised. I forgot I even brought it." He smiles and adjusts it on his head. "Look good?" He does finger guns at Keith, and Keith feels like he might melt with affection. 

"You look great, Lance." Lance beams, and it's the happiest he's seen Lance in weeks. 

"Alright alright, enough gawking at my beauty, we've gotta go find dinner and stuff for breakfast. And maybe a generator. A-and cleaning supplies..." Lance counts off his fingers. "We need a lot, hah." He looks over at Keith. "How much money do you have on that card of yours?" 

"Plenty," Keith tells him, then walks towards the door. "Put those sunglasses on and let's go," he tells him, a soft smile still on his face. 

"Roger that," he says, again doing his finger guns. Keith chuckles and leads the way. 

~-~-~

What should have been an easy thirty minute grocery grab ended up being a little over an hour, what with Keith having to reconfigurate where everything was, since the store had decided to _literally move everything._

"I hate Walmart," Keith grumbles, his brow furrowing in irritation as they walk back to the red lion. "It's too crowded, and you can never find anything." 

Lance laughs. "I haven't been in many Walmarts, but that's a lot tamer than stores I've been in in Cuba. Latinas and Latinos can be a little feisty if they don't get the things they need." Lance looks happy thinking about it, nostalgic. 

Keith hums and drags his gaze away from him. "Well, I guess I'll find out about that soon enough." He gives him a small smile, which Lance returns. 

Keith is ready to get back to his shack and prepare some things, like dinner, and maybe the surprise for Lance that he's been planning for a while. 

By the time they get back to the shack, Keith is actually excited. "Alright, let's get this unloaded, and then I'll start up a fire outside, since the house doesn't have any power." Lance nods. 

"Need me to do anything?" 

"Nah, just sit there and look pretty," he tells him with a smile. Lance blushes and chuckles shyly. 

"Y-yeah, okay." 

It doesn't take but ten minutes to get dinner cooking, some sort of spinach casserole going in a skillet he found and washed with the soap they bought. Lance can smell it and his mouth practically waters, trying to calculate how long it's been since he's had food that wasn't green and mooshy, or alien food of some sort. 

Lance sits on a bench near the fire, leaning back as much as he can without falling over. "That smells delicious, Keith. Where'd you learn to cook?" 

Keith hums and stirs around the spinach and cream cheese mixture thoughtfully. "Adam taught me. Shiro's fiancé." He grimaces. "Er... ex-fiancé? I don't know what they are now..." he sighs, then looks up and notices Lance's incredulous expression. 

"Shiro is--"

"Gay?" Keith smiles and then looks back down at the skillet. "Yeah. It's not that big a deal. Actually," he pauses to clear his throat and glances away. Lance can't tell if the reddish tint on his cheeks is from blushing or the light of the fire. "A-actually, um. I am, too." 

Lance's eyes widen. "Oh. Oh, that's. That's cool." He gives an awkward laugh. "I'm glad you told me." He fidgets with the sand under his boot. "I um. I actually don't really... I don't know what I am." He chuckles softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I bet that's stupid, right? Not knowing what you like? Cause like..." 

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I like girls. But. I also. Maybe like guys too? But I don't... I haven't figured it out yet, and it's just..." he huffs. "It's frustrating, y'know?" He hangs his head between his shoulders. "Back home, I'd hear people talk shit about gays.

" _'They're wrong', 'they're going to hell,'_ stuff like that." Lance grips his hands tightly. "I'm afraid that if I decide that I like boys too... then mi familía..." he stops and grinds the heels of his hands into his eyes, hiding a sniffle. 

Keith watches all this with bated breath. "Lance..." He wishes he could help. He wishes he knew that it would be okay, but he doesn't. He has no idea what his family would say. Keith knew that if he came out to Adam and Shiro, they would understand. Why wouldn't they? They were gay too. But Lance obviously doesn't have that luxury. But... Lance's family loves him. That much he could tell, from how homesick he was, and what stories he'd heard of his siblings.

"I think," he stirs the food again, "I think it will be okay. I can't promise that it will, but... your family loves you. They're bound to take you in whatever way, shape, or form they can, especially now. They know not to take you for granted." He sets down the spoon. "We've been in space for over a _year_ , and everyone is convinced we're dead. They're going to be so happy that you're back that they won't even think about judging you." Keith smiles at him. "I think you'll be fine with whatever you choose."

Lance's eyes are wide and glassy for a moment before his face crumbles, his tears finally falling. "I just-I just don't want them to hate me, Keith," he sobs quietly. Keith takes the skillet off the fire and sets it on the bench next to him before he slides over and rubs his back. "What if my siblings hate me? My nieces and nephews? I can't _handle_ that, Keith, I can't--" he breaks off into a sob. Keith pulls him to his chest and pets his hair, cooing to him softly.

"It's okay, Lance. That won't happen." Lance hiccups.

"But what if it _does_?"

"Then I'll beat them all up."

Lance squawks. "Y-you can't do that!"

Keith looks down at him seriously. "Oh yes, I can. You're one of my best friends, and I'm not going to let you be treated like that, family or not," he tells him, still in a slightly joking tone, but he can tell Lance knows he's serious by the quiet, hiccupping giggle he lets out. Lance's arms wind around Keith's waist.

"Thanks, Keith."

"No problem. Now, are you hungry? Because dinner's ready." Lance perks up and sniffles, then grimaces and wipes his face on Keith's shirt.

"Eugh!" Keith shouts, shoving Lance off of him on impulse. Lance falls backwards, laughing loudly, even as he falls onto his back in the sand. Keith helps him up with an affectionate expression, laughing with him. Lance seems lighter than he has in a while, and Keith can't wait to see what he does when he sees his surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Every comment and kudos is appreciated!


End file.
